The diphenyl-cyclopropene derivatives of the instant invention are kappa opioids useful in the treatment of pain, inflammation, Parkinsonism, dystonia, cerebral ischemia, diuresis, asthma, psoriasis, irritable bowel syndrome, and stroke.
The compounds are K-agonists which are centrally acting and peripherally selective acting.